


The small things you do

by phisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Quirks, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen
Summary: Short, stand-alone chapters exploring Yuuri's quirks and how Victor finds them endearing.





	1. Crossed legs and tears

"Yuuri?"

Victor yawned. Stretched. But got no answer. He rubbed his eyes a little, then looked around. Apparently, Yuuri was up already, which was good. He was apparently feeling better.

As he walked out of the bedroom, he could see him. Sitting on the sofa. Wrapped in his duvet from bed, in front of his laptop.

"Good morning. Feeling better?" He could see him jump a little, he had startled him. Victor saw Yuuri press the space bar, apparently pausing what he was watching.

"Much better. I don't think I have a fever today." His voice sounded a little bit hoarse, still.

"Stubborn flu," Victor said as he came over. He kissed his hair. Felt his forehead and cheeks. He was a little warm, but not like before. "What are you watching?"

"Oh, I don't know," Yuuri said. The paused image on the screen showed a man in his underwear. He was making coffee. "There's this guy," he pointed at the man on the screen, "who picks someone up at a bar and they go home together."

"Aha. A love story, then?"

"I think so. I heard that it was supposed to be good, so..."

"You're watching it with subtitles? Is it foreign?"

Yuuri laughed a little. "It's British, but the dialect is... I don't get all of it. American English is simpler."

Victor ruffled Yuuri's hair a bit. "What's it called?"

"Weekend."

"Never heard of it. Hey, you want something?"

"Tea would be great, thanks." Yuuri barely managed to finish his sentence before he sneezed, covering his mouth with his arm.

"I think you're getting tissues too. That's just gross," Victor said with a laugh as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

After making tea for Yuuri and coffee for himself, he decided to go back to bed together with his cup. He'd started reading Haruki Murakami's 1Q84 after Yuuri praising it without ever stopping, and he found it to be really interesting. Very hard to put away. Drinking coffee and reading in bed felt like a luxury, but that's what being between two skating seasons was all about. Winding down, recuperating and taking care of oneself.

After a while, he noticed that the flat was completely silent. Nothing was heard from the living room at all. _Bet he fell asleep._

He peered out. Yuuri had headphones on this time. He had covered his mouth with his hand, looking a little bit to the side. As he crossed his legs, Victor's interest piqued. _Strange, he was watching it with subtitles?_ And w _hat's with those crossed legs, Yuuri?_

He walked over, not really sneaking but not making it entirely obvious either, and stood behind the sofa. On the screen, there were two men in bed having sex. Victor had to bite himself in the cheek to prevent himself from laughing. _He's just adorable. Honestly, Yuuri..._

As the man on the recieving end got dragged towards his benefactor, Victor couldn't help himself. He leaned in from behind and the words rolled off his lips without him even thinking. "Wow, amazing! That's hot!" _I wish I could hear the audio!_

Yuuri jumped. Made a sound of surprise. And... yes, that was definitely an embarrassed look on his face as he removed his headphones in a swift move. Yuuri was too dumbfounded to pause the movie, and the sounds of moans and wet kisses coming out of the headphones continued.

Victor snickered, and hit the space bar. The men on the screen were passionately panting into the mouths of each other. The subtitle read 'I think... Stop, I'm gonna come'.

"You're watching a gay movie?" Victor couldn't stop smiling. "All alone?"

Yuuri was looking away. Flushed, and not from fever this time. He made no effort to meet Victors gaze. Almost disappearing into the dark depths of the duvet.

"I see," Victor said. He wasn't really expecting an answer. "You don't have to feel embarrassed. It was really hot. I... can clearly see what effect it has on you." He didn't mean to tease him, but there was no other way of putting it. He kissed his cheek. "You could have asked me to join you. It seems... interesting." _I can't believe how cute he is!_

He gave Yuuri's cheek a small touch before he returned to the bedroom. Hardly keeping his laughter under control.

* * *

He'd been reading for maybe fifteen minutes when Yuuri came to the bedroom, trailed by his duvet. Victor was worried that Yuuri would feel uncomfortable by the event that had taken place before, but felt good when he came close and curled up next to him. Victor propped his book up with the help of his legs and his free arm, pulling Yuuri close with the other.

After reading maybe two additional pages, he noticed that his shoulder was wet. Yuuri was quivering. _Okay, don't make a big deal out of this._

"Sad ending, huh" he asked as he dropped the book on the floor, pulling Yuuri to his chest.

Yuuri nodded and sniffed a little.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Yuuri shook his head and let out a barely audible whimper. It made Victor's heart swell. Made him fall in love with him more, with every shivering exhale.

**~the end~**


	2. Might and mouthwash

He'd been teasing him all day. Or, that's what it felt like. Furtive touches, kisses slightly too long for them to mean nothing, smiling eyes and always an excuse to stand close. A little too close. Victor was going crazy. He wanted him, and yet... why did Yuuri act so oblivious in regard to what he was doing? Oblivious to the effect he had on him? Surely, he meant something with his actions?

Victor wanted to repay him. Make him feel as good as he'd been making him throughout the day, at least for a little while. He decided to find out if that was possible.

* * *

He was propped up on one elbow, looking down on him. Still the same smiling eyes. His hand felt warm against his cheek. But still no official invite. Everything about him said something else, though. As if he thought of him as indeed sought after, welcomed. A harbinger of enjoyment and delight. It was almost like a challenge. A non-verbal act of testing the might of the other.

It was arousing, this little game he played. It happened every once in a while. Victor still wasn't sure what brought this on, the playfulness, the pretending of being hard to get. The false pretense of not being interested at all. But... he wasn't supposed to win. In Victor's mind, the winner was the one who wouldn't give in. And oh, how he wanted Yuuri to just say the magic word. But, since he still wasn't sure of the rules, he decided to enforce some of his own. _You just wait, I'm upping my ante. I am going to make you beg. With no touching at all._

"So," Victor started from his vantage point, "my love. Are you up for doing anything tonight?" Maybe it was blunt, but he reasoned it would save them both some time.

"No, not really," Yuuri answered without faltering. It seemed like his smile had trickled down, affecting both his eyes and mouth. He was blatantly enjoying this.

"Really? What would you suggest we should do instead?"

"Oh, I don't know. Sleep, perhaps?"

Victor's mind raced. What would be the better move? Pretend to agree to Yuuri's terms or stick to the plan without hesitation? Victor decided on the latter.

"I see. Well, I think you should lose your shirt. It'll get hot for you, I'm sure." Yuuri almost always slept in nightwear. Asking him to undress would be the first step to victory. It was something Victor almost always did too, so it wouldn't seem conspicuous to if he did it tonight.

They were looking at each other. Victor felt as if Yuuri was sizing him up. Evaluating if he had asked the question out of habit or with ulterior motives.

"Sure," Yuuri finally said, and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

_He's got quite the poker face today. I think he's on to me. All the better. It's not going to be what you think, Yuuri. Not at all._

"Then... goodnight." Yuuri turned to his side, his face away from Victor.

Victor felt a surge. It was officially beginning. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Victor let him settle. He initially thought that he was being cruel, letting everything simmer down. Lulling him into thinking that he'd won. But it was a part of the game. The push and pull.

He wasn't entirely covered by the duvet. _A very conscious choice. Well played._ Victor decided to begin.

He put his mouth close, almost on the exposed back. He exhaled, letting warm and wet huffs of air envelop one small part of skin at a time. Maybe twice, his lips came to touch the cool of Yuuri's skin. Victor thought it was all for good measure.

Yuuri shifted eventually, letting more of his back show. Victor instinctively wet his lips. _One battle won._

He grew a bit more bold. Did the same thing on the back of Yuuri's neck and on the exposed shoulder. Watching him closely with every exhale. _He's holding his breath. He's waiting. Waiting for my next move._

He let his lips flutter over his earlobe before he spoke. "Yuuri? I know you're awake. I just wanted to ask you one thing... Earlier today, at practise. Do you remember what happened?"

Victor wasn't expecting a reaction from him, and wasn't surprised that he got none. He continued with the same low voice as before. "Do you remember touching me? It wasn't a slip of the hand, now was it? Did you enjoy it? Did it excite you?"

A small reaction. A small inhale. A small frown. And a very reluctant swallow. _Reflexes never lie, Yuuri._

"I would like to know, what were you thinking? There, when you thought we were all alone? I saw them, though. The eyes that were on you and me. I can tell you what I thought in that particular moment. I wanted to have you. I wanted to press you against the wall, leaving you no chance of getting away. I wanted you to see what you and you alone do to me. I wanted more of your hands on me. And I wanted them to watch."

He finished with a little bite. He withdrew, decided to bide his time. And lot before long, Yuuri was on his back, looking for those blue eyes of his.

* * *

They said nothing. It was enough meeting each other with hungry eyes. Victor decided to remain passive, curious to find out what Yuuri would do now that they were on his side of the battlefield. He had to make a move for this to continue.

A hand emerged from underneath the duvet. Victor moved away. Shook his head a little. _That's not going to cut it._

It was like he was pondering over what to do next. Victor got a feeling that Yuuri expected him to act, but he stood his ground. Remained sitting, just a little more than an arm's length away. Yuuri removed the duvet from his upper body, making a new bet in this enticing game for two. Victor felt a sting. He suddenly wanted to give in, come at him. His muscles had tensed up before he realised it, ready to go on any given signal.

Luckily for him, he managed to make contact with his mind. _No. He's the one who's going to do the begging._

"I'm not going to," Victor said. _Your move._

Yuuri came closer. Closed the gap by moving on his hands and knees over the bed before sitting next to him. Victor could feel his body heat, although they weren't touching. He tried to decipher his face. The smile was gone, and his face showed determination instead. Arousal too. The slightly parted lips, the narrowed eyes. Victor felt content. He was indeed pulling the strings.

"I want to come closer." Yuuri's voice couldn't hide his excitement.

"You may," Victor responded. He couldn't help but smile. His heart was expanding with love. _He's playing along._

Yuuri got close. Put his legs over Victor's so that they sat face to face. He took hold of his thighs to pull himself even more into him.

_No, he's not playing along. He's playing me._

* * *

_I'm meeting him with my mouth, and nothing else._ Victor repeated his mantra in his head. It was hard, trying to concentrate. Trying to stay in control. With Yuuri so close, basically sitting on him... He could feel his own pulse, tick-tocking in his temples. Revving up with every small shift Yuuri made, sitting so close to him.

His breath was hot on him. On his face, his neck and shoulders. His mouth suddenly felt dry, but Victor remembered Yuuri's reaction from earlier. He wasn't going to swallow. He was going to endure.

Yuuri was caressing his chin and neck with his face. Again, those hot exhales. Almost sighs against his skin. It was excruciating, like he was preparing a counter measure.

Then, he was touching him. He came even closer, his chest was merged with his. His hands were in his hair. Brushing it back, away from his face, time and time again. The hands started to wander. Victor responded by resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder. He felt weak. Consumed. _He's ending me._

"I can feel you," Yuuri said into his ear. "You're throbbing against me."

Victor sighed into Yuuri's neck. He wanted to beg. He wanted to get his just reward, but pride kept him from wavering. He still hadn't touched him, still hadn't kissed him. He figured that there was a chance. A chance to turn the tables. He didn't know how to make it so, but he decided to try with words.

"How does that make you feel?" He just uttered the first words that came to him.

Yuuri paused. Leaned back a little so that he could see his face. He looked flushed, Victor thought. _Maybe I can tip him over?_

"Tell me," Victor resumed, "how you feel about knowing how you affect me? Knowing that you're the reason to all this?"

Yuuri came close, an eyelash away. As he answered, his lips were touching Victor's. Tickling him with every word.

"I feel empowered. I feel like... I'm seen. By you."

_He's not giving in. He's relentless._

"What," Victor had to swallow, finally, "do you want to do? When you're empowered? When you're seen?"

"I want to be in control."

"In what way?"

A smile teased Yuuri's lips. Victor understood what it was about. He was not the one winning this.

* * *

He was coerced into letting his back touch the bed. Not by kisses, not by touches of the hands. He was gently tipped over, by Yuuri's body. Pushing into him until he gave in.

Victor could feel his self-restraint fade away, like a memory. Like it never had been there in the first place. Having Yuuri on top of him like that added to its demise. Feeling his lips on his, the kisses growing shorter and hungrier with every breath, made him prepare for one last push.

"I... I want your hands on me. Why aren't you touching me?" Yuuri breathed his words into Victor's mouth.

It was now or never.

"You want me to?" Victor had a hard time speaking. "You want me to touch you, Yuuri?"

"Yes." Yuuri's breathing sounded like a staccato. "Please."

_Finally._

* * *

It all turned into a haze. They had switched places, and rallied together against Yuuri's pajama bottoms. Kicking and clawing them off. Feeling each other without any restraints.

Victor felt Yuuri's hands in his hair. He just wanted to hear it, one last time.

"Do you want this?" He kissed his bare hips. Ate them, almost.

Yuuri nodded.

"Tell me, do you want this?" The war was almost won.

"Yes, yes! Please, yes!" Yuuri's voice was a cry. He shielded his face with an arm.

* * *

Victor's war spoils tasted metallic and salty. He reached for the glass of water on the side table and emptied it. He felt parched.

Seeing Yuuri, hiding his face as he gasped for air, made something inside him stir. He felt the outmost adoration for him. All of a sudden, the game was over and the world's most wonderful carriage had turned into a pumpkin and was now reaching for his hand. Victor held it, and leaned in for a kiss.

"No..." Yuuri's voice was low. "I... I can't have you tasting of... of it like that."

Victor smiled. He was indeed a pumpkin. As always after sex. The most endearing, adorable and precious pumpkin. _Where does all that empowerment go afterwards? And where does he find it again? You're so full of surprises, Yuuri._

"No problem. I'll go brush my teeth."

He rested his hand on his cheek before getting out of bed. As he was about to leave the bedroom, Yuuri spoke.

"Victor? What do you do with it? Afterwards?" He sounded shy.

"What? What do you mean?" _Oh... Oh, I see... I love you, I hope you know that._ "I swallow."

Yuuri disappeared underneath the duvet.

* * *

Victor brushed his teeth and finished the routine off with mouthwash. As he gargled, he heard Yuuri coming in. Felt his arms around him from behind. He spat the mouthwash out.

"Can I have my payment now," he said with a smile as he turned around.

Yuuri tilted his chin upwards and greeted him softly.

Their eyes met in the mirror, relishing their reflection. This is what it was all about. Being each other's push and pull. Even after the magic disappears at the strike of midnight.

**~the end~**


	3. Feet and flirtations

"Victor! Yuuri!" Christophe stood up as soon as he saw them enter the small bistro. He waved to get their attention.

"There he is," Victor smiled. "This'll be fun! Right, Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded. "Beats sitting holed up in a hotel room. But this place is really tiny..."

The pair walked up to Christophe who greeted them with the usual three kisses, placed on the cheeks. Very European, Yuuri thought. Very... Chris.

"Here, Yuuri." Christophe pulled out a chair next to him. "Victor," he continued and pointed to the chair opposite Yuuri.

"Thanks, Chris," Victor said as he took off his coat and hung it on the back of the chair. "We're one person short, though. Where is your mystery man?"

"He'll be here. He's usually early, him being late surprises me." Christophe winked a little. "Great to see you both. Imagine, we're all meeting up in the capital of love, huh?"

"What a fluke. Shall we order some drinks?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

The three of them ordered some drinks. Two of them ordered some more, while waiting.

"Oh, you are thirsty! I must stay somewhat sober for a little while longer," Christophe said. "He doesn't drink and gets annoyed with me if I fill myself up in the company of other men."

Victor laughed, very amused by the innuendo.

Yuuri felt slightly uncomfortable. Meeting new people, being in France and not really knowing the social cues, the language... He felt his skin prickle. It felt good drinking some beer, it made him relax. Being Japanese, he was usually hit by the buzz faster than, say Russians. He longed for it to happen.

After something that felt like an eternity to Yuuri, Christophe's company showed up. He introduced himself, but his accent was too thick for him to understand. _Oh, this is so awkward. I can't ask him his name, not immediately after he told me!_

"I'm sorry, my English is... so-so. Parlons en français, d'accord?"

"Non, Yuuri ne comprend pas," Victor interjected.

"I try English," he said with a smile as he sat down opposite Christophe.

"Merci," Christophe said whilst squeezing his hand.

* * *

Since the bistro was very intimate, it was hard to claim any personal space. They ordered food, and it was a challenge not elbowing or bumping into people as they ate. Yuuri had a hard time feeling at ease with this, and felt a small jab of envy when he noticed that Christophe, his date and Victor weren't affected by the constant intrusions.

"Another beer, please?"

Victor raised an eyebrow. He had noticed that Yuuri was struggling, but he had decided not to draw attention to the subject by bringing it up. It could be fun with Yuuri being slightly intoxicated, he thought.

 _"Hey,"_ Christophe's date said in French, _"is he going to be okay? He's had quite a lot already."_

 _"He's going to be fine,"_ Victor replied. A smile played on Victor's lips when Christophe's eyes met his. They knew from experience what could happen, and one might say that they were secretly wishing for a little diversion to come their way.

* * *

Yuuri had reached his limit two beers ago. He wasn't tipsy anymore. He was drunk. It felt wonderful. His inhibitions were gone, he felt more at ease. Life felt amazing, all of a sudden. He somewhat noticed that Victor and the others were having coffee. That told him that he would be alone with Victor soon and... that would be amazing too.

He kicked off one of his shoes underneath the table and stroked Victor's shin with his foot. Victor was quick to look at him, with a smile that Yuuri interpreted as a challenge. Until they left, Yuuri had decided that he was going to make sure that their night ended on a happy note. Yuuri was happy to feel Victor's hand on his calf. He apparently wanted to play too.

He grew bolder, trailing his foot up towards Victor's knee. He got no reaction from him. _So you're going to play hard to get, Victooo~r? I'll show you!_

* * *

He flinched. _What is he doing?! Again?!_ It was the third time he felt his toes on the inside of his thigh, right above the knee. _He really had too much to drink. That's a bit embarrassing._

When he felt the toes on top of his thigh, trying to find their way to his crotch, he decided to do something. Or, at least say something.

 _"Chris, chéri... Victor's boyfriend is feeling me up with his foot. He's like two inches away from my crotch."_ Of course, he whispered. It wouldn't be very gentlemanlike to say it out loud.

_"Reaaally? Oh, this is going to be amazing!"_

_"Amazing? But, Chris... He's-"_ He squirmed. The toes had found their goal. _"Can't I tell Victor? It's embarrassing!"_ His voice was slightly shrill.

Christophe grinned. _"Do what you think is best. I really enjoy watching this..."_ There was a heavy emphasis on the words of the last sentence.

_"Excuse me, Victor?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I... uh, your fiancé is quite drunk. He's been caressing my leg with his foot for at least twenty minutes now. I haven't done anything to him and, well, I just thought you should know."_

Victor looked at him, without batting an eye. Those blue eyes were radiating.

_"Oh, I know."_

_"Wh... what?!"_

A snicker, and a beaming smile. _"I know. I think it's time for us to go. Thank you for the company, it's been... delightful."_

Victor and Christophe looked at each other, knowing from experience what would happen.

"Come Yuuri, time to go. Let's find your shoe, shall we?"

* * *

They slowly walked back to the hotel, Yuuri staggering with Victor's arm as support around his waist.

"Victooo~r? How come you plei it so kewl in dere? I wus totally feelin' you up, yanno?"

"Oh, I don't know, Yuuri. Why do you think I played it so cool in there?"

"I dunno... I had muh foot on yer... yer... yanno an' you were like supah kewl! Pohkar face!"

"I guess you have to try harder next time? Put your heart into it?" Victor had no luck with keeping a straight face.

"Yup, I'll do dat! An' Victooo~r? Know wut?"

"No, what?"

"I luv you. So much!"

"I love you too, Yuuri. Love you too."

Apparently, a small bistro in France can prove to be intimate in so many ways than one. Imagine the things you can learn in the capital of love.

**~the end~**


	4. Cheers and inhibitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [TenchiKai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TenchiKai/pseuds/TenchiKai) for being my beta. Highly appreciated!
> 
> Wanna cheer for Sagan Tosu? [Go ahead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MdoZj86YgU)!

Summer. An excellent time for trying things you normally wouldn’t. At least in Victor’s mind.

He loved being in Japan, especially during the summer months. The culture was so different from his own, the ambience made him speechless. He wanted to dive into every single thing without a thought of hesitation. He felt awkward at times, acting before thinking, putting himself in situations he didn’t quite understand, but… He was never afraid.

Having Yuuri with him had that effect. Always being calm and level-headed, patient and lenient. With him, there were no reasons to be worried. He had his back, carefully guiding him through the rich tapestry of Japanese culture.

But then again, there are some things Yuuri finds uncomfortable. Being thrown into unfamiliar settings is one.

* * *

 

_“Dad, I don’t know. It’s not my kind of thing.”_

_“Come on, son. I must help your mother. Just take them, okay? I’d hate it if they were wasted. Maybe Victor wants to go?”_

_“I don’t think Victor likes…”_

“I just heard my name, I think! What are you talking about?”

Yuuri sighed. Victor had a knack for showing up when he really wasn’t needed. He really didn’t want to go, but the cat was out of the bag now. He decided to tell him.

“It’s like this. Dad has to help mom, there are guests arriving today. Seems like he had tickets to something and he wants us to take them instead. I don’t think you want to, though.” _Please, please, please understand that I don’t want to go, Victor!_

“Wow, amazing! Tickets to what?” Victor’s eyes were beaming. He wasn’t a person who knew restraint, Yuuri thought. Or the word ‘no’. Or even ‘maybe’.

“Soccer. It’s Sagan Tosu against...” Yuuri switched to Japanese. _“Sagan Tosu against what, dad?”_

_“Gamba Osaka!”_

“Gamba Osaka. Apparently.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Yuuri! Let’s go! It’ll be fun!”

Yuuri reluctantly accepted the tickets, whilst watching Victor thank his dad with smiles and handshakes before heading in the other direction, loudly declaring that football demanded that the supporters should be dressed in the proper attire.

* * *

 

They arrived at Tosu Stadium. The supporters were warming up outside, cheering.

“It’s noisy,” Yuuri screamed into Victor’s ear.

“What? I can’t hear you! It’s loud out here!”

After they were allowed inside, Victor excused himself. Telling Yuuri to find their seats. Yuuri looked at his ticket, and walked on. It was indeed noisy, crowded and… well, just about everything he found cumbersome.

He found their seats eventually, and sat down. He took out his phone from his pocket and did the usual SNS-routine.

Victor had posted on Instagram. Yuuri smiled when he saw the photo. Victor was standing in line for something, having his arms around two Sagan supporters. They were beaming, the three of them. 

  **_v-nikiforov_ **

_23 likes_

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _I made new friends! Off to watch football :D_

_posted 12 minutes ago_

_He’s loving this. That smile! I must kiss him when he gets back here._  


“Yuuri! Surprise!”

* * *

 

Indeed, it was. It was Victor’s voice, coming from behind. He had put something over Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri found his way out of his fabric prison, and noticed that Victor had bought them matching supporter t-shirts. _That’s sweet._

Victor, being Victor, had gone all in. Not only had be bought a t-shirt, but a sweatband, a scarf and a cap in the shape of the bird the team used as a mascot. He blended in perfectly. Or at least, that what he seemed to think. He was more decked out than the rest of the Sagan supporters, to be honest. A sight for sore eyes, dressed in blue and pink.

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Yuuri grabbed the scarf around his neck and pulled him in, barely being able to kiss him due to him smiling with his whole face.

Victor put his arm around him and spoke into his ear. “It’s time for kick off. Let’s cheer our hearts out!”

* * *

 

He loved watching him. Always careful, showing restraint. This was nothing new. Feeling the waters before diving in. Victor adored that about him. He still couldn’t understand how two people being so different still could meet and... live and love. Together, celebrating every second of it.

“Hey, Yuuri! They’re cheering but what are the words?”

The Sagan Tosu supporters had started quite some time ago with loud and synchronised cheers, but it was hard, impossible even, for Victor to understand.

Yuuri listened for a bit. “I believe it’s ‘Olé, olé, olé, Sagan Tosu’ and…” He listened some more. “This part is ‘Saa, tateyo! Tomo ni ikou! Kyou no shouri wo tsukamouze!’ It means something like ‘Let’s stand! Let’s go together! Let’s take today’s victory!’ Inspirational, huh?”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Yuuri! Next time it starts over, cheer with me!” He snuck his hand into his. “Okay?”

Yuuri glanced at him, he had a slight blush to his cheeks.

“Okay?” Victor felt that he wanted an answer.

“Fine. I’ll cheer with you.”

Soon enough, the cheering started anew. Victor fell into it without hesitation. He peered at Yuuri, he was obviously uncomfortable, not joining in.

“Come. No, don’t struggle, just come here.”

He took Yuuri by the shoulders and placed himself behind him. He leaned in a little, and spoke into his ear. “When the cheering starts, you’re cheering too. It’s our team after all!”

Again, the cheer started over. Victor took hold of Yuuri’s hands, making him clap with the other supporters.

“Don’t feel awkward, Yuuri. It’s fun!”

 _“Olé, olé olé, Sagan Tosu!”_ The cheer echoed over the field, inviting the supporters to join in.

“Olé, olé, olé, Sagan Tosu!”

_“Olé, olé olé, Sagan Tosu!”_

“Olé, olé, olé, Sagan Tosu!”

_He’s joining in! Oh, Yuuri… I love you!_

* * *

 

Victor felt amazed, watching it happen before his eyes. How his wonderful, proper, slightly inhibited soulmate blossomed. Cheering with the crowd, being one with the hive-mind.

“Come on Sagan, we want your goal! Come on Sagan Tosu, goal, goal, goal!”

With just a few minutes left of the game, the teams were tied. When Sagan managed to get a corner down by Osaka’s goal, it happened.

“GOAL! Victor! We did it! GOOOAAAL!”

Victor was surprised to have Yuuri around his neck, his legs clamped around his back, screaming at the top of his lungs.

He just couldn’t help himself. He held on to him, kept him in place by supporting his butt with his arms. Cherishing every moment of the spontaneous interaction.

Imagine what a little nudge can do to set you off in the right direction, if you only have someone to show you the way. Someone so very different from you.


End file.
